


Forest

by sunfish_sunfish



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, F/M, closer to poetry than anything maybe?, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish_sunfish/pseuds/sunfish_sunfish
Summary: A/N: Hello! A short ramble about HijiMitsu. Feel free to read it forward and backward. :) It might be different? Inspired by "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Thank you for reading this!





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! A short ramble about HijiMitsu. Feel free to read it forward and backward. :) It might be different? Inspired by "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Thank you for reading this!

_I love you._

What are words to birds? Are they as meaningless as their melodies are to us?

_I love you._

Why can't I hear you, why can't I see you? I've waited for this day, this one day that means nothing to all others.

_I will believe myself._

I will not let myself or anyone tear you away, let your smile crack, let bitter tears fall.

_Can I trust myself?_

I won't let this life go, I won't let this ache go, I won't let you go.

_I must protect you._

The flit of the butterfly, deep garnet blush upon its wings, the dying light of day.

_I must protect you._

The flit of the firefly, brave emerald shine, so weak, so naive, so hopeful.

_Tell me the way to her heart, tell me how to tread beneath the sun._

Silvery eyes, cold and scared, the bear afraid of ice cracking beneath him.

_Tell me the way to his heart, show me the path under the moon._

Embery eyes, wavering and fearing, the deer afraid of long shadows above her.

_A half-promise so promising, a swear made to fall, happiness the trap before grief._

The first drop of sunlight in spring before snow eats away, mocking.

_Anything, everything, grief is only the valley before the mountain of joy._

The first drop of rain in spring after the snow ate away, melting.

_Don't go._

Colder than winter, cleaner than spring, silent is the dead forest.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

Warmer than summer, sadder than autumn, silent is the still heart.


End file.
